movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mixed-Up Mechanics
(the intro plays) Stephen Druschke Films Come on and see, See, See Danny Danbul, See, See, See Danny Danbul, He will be finding careers for your pleasure, Getting money and some treasure, Anything that he can measure. Andrew Smith (the song plays more) Stephen Druschke Films The line. Andrew Smith Up to men That's Danny Danbul A smart Thylacine Who tries but can't succeed-o Though he may fail As he vies for fame and glory Still he tries in each new story tale. Stephen Druschke Films Danny Dandul and His Life. Andrew Smith (the title card is seen) Stephen Druschke Films Mixed-Up Mechanics. Andrew Smith (the episode starts) Stephen Druschke Films In the desert of Australia, It's almost a drout there. The home of all the Marsupials. Even some animals like the... Thylacine? Andrew Smith Danny: Atchoo! Stephen Druschke Films Polie: You getting a fever? Andrew Smith Danny: Yeah. It's freezing and cold. We should have brought warm clothes with us. Stephen Druschke Films Ahem, It's Australia not South Pole. Andrew Smith Danny: Yeah. I've got hay fever. Sure is sunny here. Stephen Druschke Films The Thylacines suppose to be extinct. Andrew Smith Oh. Right. Sorry. Please don't get mad at me. Stephen Druschke Films That's my narrating. Andrew Smith Yeah. I get it. Danny: Yeah. And I'm about to break into pieces. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Well, I was brought here from the past by an old scientist before he was deceased. Andrew Smith Olie: Goodness gracious me. Really sorry to hear that. Now what do we do? Stephen Druschke Films And the... Polar Bear. That's weird, Polar Bears suppose to live in the North Pole. Andrew Smith Olie: Well, since I like at the North Pole, I'm Danny's sidekick. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Too hot, Too boring and now careers. Mostly I have no clothes. I wish I was in a nice cool apartment. Narrator: But you're a Thylacine. Andrew Smith Danny: Oh, right, I'm sorry. I am a Thylacine. And I wish to wear something on my head and around my neck. Stephen Druschke Films Never gotten your name. Andrew Smith Danny: Oh, right, my name is Danny, and this is Olie, my polar bear sidekick. Stephen Druschke Films Ahem. The last name. Andrew Smith Danny: Danny Dalbun is my name. And Olie Polie Berry is his name. Stephen Druschke Films Olie: Nice to meet you. Andrew Smith Danny: I would really like a hat with white collar and red bowtie while Olie would like a top hat and a white collar with red tie. Stephen Druschke Films Polie: In your dreams. Andrew Smith Danny: But it's really true. Honest. Stephen Druschke Films Then that same day, Came orphanage owners name Pop and his assistant, Lumpy. Andrew Smith (Pop and Lumpy arrive since Pop is carrying a pipe in his mouth) Stephen Druschke Films Pop: Hope there aren't any orphans in this place. Andrew Smith Lumpy: Keep your eye on what we find and need to have join us for more film spoof travels. Stephen Druschke Films Pop: Don't remind me. Andrew Smith Lumpy: Yeah. You get it. And we really need more friends to join our team for more film spoof travels. You know that's true. Stephen Druschke Films Pop: Oh my. Look at this. A lonely Polar Bear in Australia. He'll be nice and cool at the Orphanage Home for activities. Andrew Smith Lumpy: And even a thylacine. Stephen Druschke Films Danny's line. Andrew Smith Danny: Did you say an Orphanage Home? For activities? Alright! Let's do this! Stephen Druschke Films Pop: A living Thylacine. I might regret that he's an orphan too. Andrew Smith Lumpy: I think they'll need things to wear if they want to team up with us, Pop. Stephen Druschke Films Pop: Never mind that. Andrew Smith Lumpy: Okay. Promise me they'll join us, okay? And don't mind that. Stephen Druschke Films (Later at the Orphanage Park) Andrew Smith (sometime) Stephen Druschke Films Danny: This is unacceptable. End up in an orphanage home. I'm not an orphan, I came from the past to find a career. Andrew Smith Olie: Well, that's where we are. The thing is... If we want to get things like a hat for you and a hat for me, a tie for me, and a collar, as well as a hat for you, a collar, and a bowtie for you, we'd better do our chores. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: I don't want those kind of clothes and that's final. Hey, Look at this add on the paper. Walden, The man with all the answers. Come to me with all your problems. Andrew Smith Olie: Cool. What does it say? Stephen Druschke Films Danny: That's what it says. He'll help us for sure. Okay, Here's our plan to leave this place. (Whispers) Andrew Smith Olie: Okay. Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith Narrator: Later... Stephen Druschke Films (Pop gasps in shock) Andrew Smith Pop: Wait a minute! Where are those guys at?! Stephen Druschke Films Lumpy: Don't know, But look at this paper. Andrew Smith Pop: Oh wow. I never knew. Two mechanics are wanted hire today. I can't believe it! Stephen Druschke Films Lumpy: But no address. Andrew Smith Pop: I hope they'll find which place to work. Stephen Druschke Films Narrator: Later, Danny and Olie-Polie were getting their job. Andrew Smith Big C: A Thylacine and a Polar Bear. Well, I guess there is no choice. Stephen Druschke Films Polie: I don't know anything about Mechanic, But I'll be able to learn here. Andrew Smith Big C: That's good. And can you also do the honors too? Stephen Druschke Films Polie: Oui. Andrew Smith Big C: Since you should know how to fix cars, tugboats, and trains. Stephen Druschke Films (He leaves) Andrew Smith Big C: And good luck if you want to be part of our team too as well. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Okay, Olie. This is our jobs now. Let's put on our work outfits. Andrew Smith Olie: With pleasure. Stephen Druschke Films (They put on their suits) Andrew Smith (and get ready for work) Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Huh? Olie, You're not a pig. You look stupid. Now take of that costume or else. off. Danny: Huh? Olie, You're not a pig. You look stupid. Now take off that costume or else. Andrew Smith Ollie: Whoops. Sorry. Better find the right outfit. Stephen Druschke Films No. No. Andrew Smith Olie: Excuse me?! Stephen Druschke Films No. Not cross. Pay attention. Andrew Smith (BONK!) Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Ow. Andrew Smith Poisonous Snake: Listen, pal. This is my teeth, you see. And you like yours. So like mine too! Stephen Druschke Films Excuse me. I said Pig not snake. Andrew Smith Pig: Listen, pal. This is my disguise, you see. And if you like yours, you'll like mine. Stephen Druschke Films Not cross. It's Boar. Andrew Smith Boar: Listen, pal. This is my disguise, you see. And if you like yours, you'll like mine. Stephen Druschke Films face not disguise Andrew Smith Boar: Listen, pal. This is my face, you see. And if you like yours, you'll like mine. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Oh sorry. Andrew Smith Boar: It is I, Boar Twenty Five, and that's my truck. Today, you'll fix it up, and it'll be fixed in no time. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Yeah. As you wish. Andrew Smith Boar: Well, if it fails to get done, I'll teach you all a strong strict lesson. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Okay. Okay. Andrew Smith Boar: And bear in mind that if you want to join the others for more film spoof travels, you'd better watch out for me and other baddies trying to get you if my truck is not fixed. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Okay. But don't know that. Olie, You know what we're going to do? Andrew Smith Olie: We're going to escape? Stephen Druschke Films Danny: No. We're gonna fix this truck. You start the car while I look under the hoof. Andrew Smith Olie: With pleasure. Stephen Druschke Films (Danny opens the hoof): Okay, Start it up) Andrew Smith Olie: Okay. But which one is the button? Stephen Druschke Films (He honks the horn) Andrew Smith Olie: This one? Stephen Druschke Films (Danny jumped and bumped his head on the hoof) Andrew Smith Olie: Whoops. Wrong one. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Help! Help! Get me outta here now! Andrew Smith Olie: I do apologize. Stephen Druschke Films (POP) Andrew Smith Olie: Voila. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: That was the honk, Dope. Let's keep working. Andrew Smith Olie: Okay. Stephen Druschke Films Later on, They keep on their work. Andrew Smith Danny: Look at that. Broken. Ruined. Junked. The whole engine. Now let's build another one. Stephen Druschke Films Olie: Danny, Why don't we see Walden now? Andrew Smith Olie: Great idea. After all, he's the guy with ideas. Stephen Druschke Films (Later when they're at Walden's place) Andrew Smith (they're talking to Walden) Stephen Druschke Films Danny: You see, We need to know how to build a motor for Boar's car. If we don't fix his car soon, He'll injured us. Andrew Smith Olie: And we know what will happen to us if we fail Boar. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: See? Andrew Smith Walden: Oh, well, then, I think we should step on the gas. Let's see where my three demonstration tests black board is. Stephen Druschke Films (He opens the closet) Andrew Smith Walden: Oh, there it is. In the closet. Found it at last. Stephen Druschke Films (THUNK) Andrew Smith Walden: There it is. I've found the one that we're going to do. (laughs and chuckles) Stephen Druschke Films (He spreads it out) Andrew Smith (and plays the clip) (to show to Danny and Olie) Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Hmm... Andrew Smith Walden: Here's an auto engine. Now let's see what's inside. You see... There are four cylinder tubes, guys. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: I see. Write this down, Olie. Andrew Smith Olie: With pleasure. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: How did the engine work? Andrew Smith Walden: The plungers are called pistons to pump back and forth. On a car and a steam engine. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: But how does it do that? Andrew Smith Walden: Pushing them backward and forward and making them go up and down and round. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: So the gas comes into them, Pushing the gas to create a spark and it explodes, Pushing it back down. And it pushes the burnt gas out. Andrew Smith Walden: Correct. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: That'll do. Let's head back to work, Olie. Andrew Smith Olie: And remember the list of words that Walden said. Stephen Druschke Films (They leave) Andrew Smith (for the fixing station) Stephen Druschke Films Walden: Wait! Wait! Darn. Andrew Smith (sighs sadly) Stephen Druschke Films But it was too late for them, Back at the workshop. Andrew Smith (they start working with the instructions remembered) Stephen Druschke Films Danny: There's the engine. Olie, Get in the car and start it. Andrew Smith Olie: Okay. And this time, I'll choose the right one. Stephen Druschke Films (He got in the back seat) Andrew Smith (and chose which control being the right one) Stephen Druschke Films Olie: Hey, The wheel and controls are gone. Andrew Smith (realizes) Stephen Druschke Films Danny: You're in the back seat, Dummy. Andrew Smith Olie: Whoops. My mistake. I'm meant to be at the front. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: That's better. Now start it. Andrew Smith Olie: Okay. Stephen Druschke Films (Engine starts) Andrew Smith Olie: What do you know? It works. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Yes. Now back it up. Andrew Smith Olie: Okay. In reverse. Stephen Druschke Films (But doesn't move) Andrew Smith Olie: Oh dear. Nothing's working. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Not moving? Drat. Guess we have to visit Walden again. Let's go. Andrew Smith Olie: Okay. Stephen Druschke Films (Later back with Walden) Andrew Smith (as the talking begins) Stephen Druschke Films Danny: See? Andrew Smith Walden: (laughs) I tried to tell you, boys. Of course your motor can't start the car. You haven't connected it to the wheels. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Oh. Silly us. Andrew Smith Walden: The rods on the bottom of the pistons are called piston rods. Each rod is fastened to the crankshaft. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: I see. And? Andrew Smith Walden: And because the crankshaft is connected to the real wheels, it makes them go round and round, and away we go, whoopie. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Now we get it, Thanks a lot, Walden. You're the best. Let's get back to work. Andrew Smith Walden: Good luck. Stephen Druschke Films (Later back at the workshop) Andrew Smith (with the list of things Walden said) Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Okay, I connected the rod to the wheels, Now it can move. Now start it up, Olie and back it up. Andrew Smith Olie: Okay. In reverse we go. Stephen Druschke Films (But just drives forward) Andrew Smith Olie: Whoops. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: No, No, Olie-Polie! I said: Back! Back! Yikes! (Flees) Andrew Smith Olie: Too fast! Stephen Druschke Films (They break through the wall) Andrew Smith Olie: I can't stop! Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Olie, Would you mind letting me in? (gasps) Watch out! It's Boar! Andrew Smith Olie: Whoa! (brakes hard) Stephen Druschke Films (CRASH) Andrew Smith Olie: Whoops. Stephen Druschke Films (Danny laughs in Courage's voice) Andrew Smith Olie: That was funny. Stephen Druschke Films Boar: Oy. Andrew Smith Olie: Oh boy. We caught him. Stephen Druschke Films (Cop, Pop and Lumpy came in) Andrew Smith Cop: Good work. You've captured a crook. Now he'll be punished and learn his lesson. Stephen Druschke Films Danny: Say, We might be perfect heroes, Olie. Andrew Smith Pop: Good work, boys. You're the best guys to stop Boar, who will learn his lesson. Now you're the best mechanics I've ever seen. Perfect stuff! Stephen Druschke Films Lumpy: Actually, That's for leaving the orphanage that you gotta come back too. Andrew Smith Pop: But wait. They're innocent. Such great detectives. I'll give them rewards. Stephen Druschke Films (Lumpy drags them back to their orphanage place) Danny: Still getting a reward after all. Andrew Smith Pop: That's right. And your reward is that you will join us for more film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs, Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs, and more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs, since I'll give a hat, a white collar with a red bowtie for you, Danny, and a yellow hat, white collar, and red tie for you, Olie. Because you're the best guys around. Stephen Druschke Films Lumpy: Unless they know what it is. Andrew Smith Pop: And I've given them their rewards since they'll be let out to join us for more spoof travels being The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) and some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs too. Stephen Druschke Films (Danny shrugs) Andrew Smith Danny: That's a very good idea. And best of all, Olie and I love to film spoof travel and join your team as well as The Weasels do, since we'll be doing The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes's Style). Stephen Druschke Films (Scene ends) Andrew Smith (and stops) Boar: And you may caught me, Danny and Olie, but I'll get you along with Stephen in the others in The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes's Style). (laughs) Stephen Druschke Films Come on and see, See, See Danny Danbul, See, See, See Danny Danbul. Danny Danbul and His Life. Andrew Smith (Danny and Olie wink) Category:Episodes